BoyGirl?
by Sandy-Sandez
Summary: My sister and I are to be Tyson and Kai´s partners for the girlBoy valentines disco. Nothing goes to plan. TysonOC KaiOC. Written with SunstarDebbie.
1. Default Chapter

The dojo filled with many people, it aroused to have devistated beybladers everywhere.  
  
"What do you mean, boy girl?" Tyson asked the chairman of the BBA, Mr Dickenson.   
  
"It´s regulations for the valantines day tournament." He repeated. "We can arrange you a partner, Tyson." Rei was in the middle of a conversation with Mariah, Max was out with Emily, which had two teams sorted but who could Tyson or Kai go with?   
  
"But who? I don´t know any girls who can blade bar Mariah, Emily, Mariam, Salima and Queen." Tyson wailed. "And they have partners." Mr Dickenson smiled.  
  
"I´ll organise it straight away. I´m sure I can find two girls."  
  
...  
  
Yeah he did find two girls. Me and my sister Keiza. I´m Kassandra, Sandra or Sandy. More commonly Sandy. Anyway we were called to be partners with Kai and Tyson. I was with Tyson and that didn´t do anything to stop my desicon to accept. I don´t mind it´s Keiza. She is stronger than I am, except in beyblading but I´m not bragging. She knew that Kai would be stronger than her and declined. Now I´m not sure if that was true but I managed to turn her around and she accepted. Were bit really into being twins. We are more like sisters with a year or two in bewteen us. I´m shorter but still tall, probably because I´ve got long legs and I´m in good condition since I do sport, not that Keiza doesn´t, it´s that she is more of a bottle; she bottles everything up, is quiet and hates a lot of noise. A lot like Kai. So I´ve sort of got a problem. I´ve thought that Keiza was bad but know meeting Kai it appears that they would soon have my hair grey with worry as I´m scared around Keiza alone. I´ll be disturbed in no time soon. That was well until... well hear it from the begining.   
  
...  
  
It was ten to five. Keiza was ignoring me, nothing strange there, only that we were exchanging glares. Mine mostly reflections of hers.  
  
"Come on Keiz. It won´t be that bad." She never answered, usually she would have resorted into something extremly sarcastic. It made me worry more. Was she serious, or was she joking. I just couldn´t tell. Oh Keiza. Sometimes she would catch my eye but then it would sweep somewhere new. Soon Mr Dickenson came through the door in his grey suit and hat. He seemed happy.  
  
"Well girls. I´m glad you made it." he smiled. I smiled back, with my smile, completley different from Keiza´s.   
  
"So am I. I htink my oppurtunity has come." My oppurtunity to become one of the best. By now I was dead anxious to know who my partner was.   
  
"Right. So you girls will be paired with a member of the BBA team the Bladebreakers." The Bladebreakers, I totally thought I was dreaming or he was joking. They were the world champions. "Keiza, you will be paired with Kai." I looked to Keiza she was either going to faint or was petrifed. "Kassandra, you are with... Tyson." Okay there seemed to be a long wait until he said Tyson but I almost screamed and died at the same time. Tyson was the only blader in the world I thought I couldn´t beat.  
  
"You´re not kidding?" I asked. I felt dizzy (Maybe just something I ate.) as he shook his head and Keixa rolled her eyes. I knew something was up. If only we were spiritual twins. I would really like to know what was going on inside her mind. But we weren´t. Her head jerked into my direction. She wasn´t happy.  
  
"You will meet the boys soon." Mr Dickenson explained.  
  
Well to me I felt like my dreams were coming true. I don´t know if Keiza senced this because finally after five minutes of not accepting she did. I saw the door open first.  
  
The first of the two boys to walk in made me blink a few times, I never knew it would ever happen, I owuld be looking at Tyson Kinomiya. Well the navy blue hair, auburn brown eyes and red and blue trademark baseball cap was the conclusion. The second was Kai Hiwatari. The power blue and dark blue hair and silver grey eyes with a cold hard glare gave that away.   
  
"Hi, Mr Dickenson." Tyson spoke. As if not noticing me he walked by me.  
  
"Hello Tyson, my boy." Mr Dickenson replied. He offered Tyson a seat. He took it. "This is Keiza." Introducing my older sister first. Tyson smiled, she gave a smirk. Then I noticed she was herself again. Finally. "And behind you is Kassandra." he turned around and was looking me directly in the eye.   
  
"Hi." He said. I smiled.  
  
"hello. You can call me Sandy. " I smiled once more, I couldn´t stop. I gradually stood up and I was ignoring the fact my legs were turning to jelly. I outstrecthed my arm and spread out my hand. He did his. When the touched I could have jumped back in fright as an electric shock seemed to sizzle through our hands.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Be both asked each other. We laughed a little.   
  
"You too are partner. And you and Keiza, Kai." Mr Dickenson said.   
  
"Cool." Tyson said. Though Kai and Keiza were ignoring each other. Great. 


	2. Has a coldhearted Bimbo gone soft?

Chapter 2: Has a Coldhearted Bimbo lightened up?

This is never going to work, I can feel it in my bones everyone are freaks here. I declined but NO my conscience got the best of me, Sandy wanted this. Her dream. _Keiza you fool. You´re teamed with Kai Hiwatari the best blader you could have thought of._ I just know he´ll think of me unworthy to be his partner. He never even looks to me. Where Tyson and Sandy are getting on great. Well theres nothing new there Sandy can make friends easily. I just want to be left alone.   
  
"So Sandy, what is it like being a twin?" Tyson asked where he shouldn´t have. Now he is going to get the whole lecture.   
  
"Well it´s not really like people think. We´re totally different people." She could say that again. "We never dress a like. And have different personalities and NEVER get along." All those things ARE true.  
  
I can feel myself tugging at my long brown hair, which is another difference between Sandy and I. Her brown hair is shoulder length and darker and curly where mine is long, straight and to the end of my back not to mention the lighter brown shade. Sometimes things get worse as we have the same facial features being identical except for our individual hair styles and people say ´Look at they twins. Aren´t they so cute together?´  
  
"What do you think, Keiza?" The same annoying voice of the capped boy has asked me. You want the truth I´ll give it to you.  
  
"To be honest." I started off sweet but ended- "It stinks." I see everyone's expressions change. "You never get to do anything alone. It is always together and everyone thinks it´s cute. They expect us to be the same but we´re different. And to be honest again. I like it that way." I see Sandy frown and tears form in her eyes. Though a smirk has formed on my partners face.   
  
"There was no need for that, Keiza. Can´t you see that you have upset, Kassandra." Mr Dickenson had just told me. He probably wanted the truth and that was all I gave him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tyson had asked Sandy who nodded back, but weakly. She always was weak.  
  
If you want to know where I am now well I´m in Bay City still, but at Tyson´s leaning on the wall outside in the garden. Alone. it´s peaceful. Quieter than inside. There were loads of giggling girls inside. One that had pink hair, I think she said her name was Mariah and the other was ginger and called Emily. The last girl though was Sandy and she had been cheered up by now. I guess I was more in tune with my thoughts than I thought since I never heard the footsteps of someone coming out. _You know I might have been a little hard on her. I could have gone easier_. That was when a hand touched my shoulder and made me jump from the spot I was leaning on. It was then I noticed who it was.  
  
It was Kai. Why would he want to speak to me?   
  
"What do you want?" I asked almost heartlessly. He rolled his eyes probably to show he was used to this.  
  
"I only came to see if you were alright." He said casually. He leaned against the wall beside me.   
  
"Why wouldn´t I be?" I replied.  
  
"I know how you felt after you said that, about being a twin." He replied, How could he, he wasn´t a twin, he had no idea how I felt. "We are a like you know." Yeah RIght, when they made me they threw away the mould. This is when it made me wonder. Did they? I was born first two minutes before Sandy was.  
  
"We are not." I replied. Declining to something again - I really must stop doing that.  
  
I guess we could be I was once called a coldhearted bimbo. This was by a teacher who LOVED the seventies and sixties and always said ´Groovy´  
  
"You know I´m right." He said. "Keiza?" He said my name coldly without any emotion. But they way it sounded was heavenly I must admit.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked. A question for an answer?   
  
"You do know I´m right." He was right but could I admit that? I´m not sure, should I? So many questions. _Take control of yourself._  
  
"Yes, you are right." I answered. Typical. Surrender to stop questions. Why can´t I be normal. "You seem to be always right." He seemed to smirk a little. Not an ounce of warm blood in him at all. Similar to me anyway.  
  
God did I just agree to someone?!  
  
"So you not cold?" He asked. He was probably referring to my clothes. I was only wearing my Linen top and jeans. Linen tops if wet are like you were wearing nothing at all and it was raining so I was soaked.  
  
"Not really." I lied. I know I am going to catch my death. He knows that I´m lying. I may as well quit while I´m ahead. Though I´m not.  
  
"Come on then." He then led me inside.


	3. Why do we always fight?

Chapter 3: Why do we always fight?

I have been talking to Mariah and Emily for a while. Then Keiza entered following Kai. Why is she following him? Tyson looked to me then to Keiza I don´t know why.   
  
"Come to make me upset again?" The words just escaped my mouth. I sounds like something Keiza would say not me. _Why did I say that?_   
  
"Of course not." She replies. _Why is she copying my voice?_ "I did though come with an apology." _Fat chance_ "Look, I never what I was saying. I never meant to." I cut her off.   
  
"You never meant it. Then why say it? We´ve never been like twins! I hope we come face to face with you!!!!! So I can see your face when I defeat you!" I ended up sliding down the wall crying into my knees with my face covered with my arms.   
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Keiza at first. That would be why I told her to ´leave me alone´it was only then when I gazed up slightly to see Tyson knelt beside me and Keiza standing in complete shock. I still can´t believe I said that. Well completely.   
  
"I´m sorry. I don´t know what came over me. I guess I was..." I couldn´t say it. Keiza sat down beside me and let me rest and cry on her shoulder.   
  
"It´s alright. I´m sorry too." keiza whispered.   
  
I guess sisters can be nice to each other too. We had just agreed on something - Maybe this was the first time in the last ten years.   
  
"You okay now?" Another female voice - I recognized that it belonged to Mariah. She was sitting next to Ray and Emily though you would never know or guess that they were friends since they fight like cat and dog. Like me and Keiza but WE´RE actually getting somewhere.   
  
"Yeah. I´m fine." I said with a small smile. I would have never guessed Keiza and I would ever change. I guess I was right to think that. Again we were fighting.   
  
"You always get everything! I want something for a change!" I yelled. We were only fighting over which bed we were to sleep in.   
  
"I don´t care." She replied. "I want ot." She was practically in my face. That was when the blonde boy I hardly noticed came between us.   
  
"Right, no matter how fun it is watching you two fight. You have to calm down. So Sandy you are getting the bed next to Tyson so I am taking this one, and Keiza take the one next to Kai and Ray you go next to Sandy and me." He arranged our seating plan. Poor Max how he set that up was beyond me.   
  
I guess schools hard work but do you know how hard it is on Tyson? Another girl that I´ve never met before named Hilary came in saying how she had been sent by Miss Kincaid to see what was wrong and why he wasn´t in school with Kenny. We all guessed that she never got Mr Dickenson´s note. The boys weren´t to go to school until after the tournament. Quite shocking I think an education is the more important thing. Pity that Tyson and Keiza don´t think that. Keiza would skip school and Tyson would be late on purpose so I was told by Ray.   
  
"But that´s not fair!" Hilary yelled while Tyson pushed her out the door. He sighed so did the others bar me. I was too shocked. Or stunned I´m not sure which one.   
  
"About time." Tyson said. Ray and myself sweat dropped. Looks like we think the same.   
  
"Don´t you care about school?" We both asked.   
  
"It appears he doesn´t" Ray replied to me.   
  
"Appears so." I said. Ray and I laughed. No one else gets it though. Tyson climbed into bed. I laughed and then pulled off his covers. "No you don´t. You have school with Miss Sandez." Everyone but Keiza looked confused.   
  
"Who?" He asked.   
  
"Me." I simply replied.   
  
So my idea of school was ´cool´to Tyson and the others. I was having a marathon of beybattles on. We had ot go in pairs though. We never went in ours expect for Kai and Keiza. I was with Ray and Tyson was with Max and Kenny was filming. We were up first. I was against Tyson. It was me against him! God this is what I have been terrified about!!!


End file.
